


Coffee for Harry Potter

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local coffee shop put up mistletoe on the door. It hasn't really had an effect on Harry. At least not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for Harry Potter

“Coffee for Harry Potter.”

“That’s me,” I say walking up to the counter. I take my coffee, see that my name’s actually spelled correctly, and walk to the door. At the same time I’m leaving, Daphne Greengrass, a friend of mine, is walking in.

“Hi Daphne,” she says, as we both stop in the doorway.

“Hi Harry,” She says smiling, and continues, “Look up.”

“What?” I ask looking up, seeing what she was pointing at.

“Mistletoe,” she says, continuing to point up.

“Oh, I wouldn’t-couldn’t.” I babble out, words failing me.

“Just a harmless tradition,” she says, and kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> Base on his Prompt from OTP prompts:  
> Imagine your OTP (not in a relationship yet) going into a coffee shop or restaurant and when they go back out there’s a mistletoe hung above the door that the cashier points out. Person A protests and Person B just reaches up and kisses Person A, saying it’s just a harmless tradition. Bonus points if the cashier is Person C.


End file.
